A Year Without You
by Logan-Henderson Knight
Summary: Luke is still suffering from Reid's death.
1. A Year Without Rain

A Year Without You

Summary: Luke is still suffering from Reid's death.

Pairings:  
Luke/Reid

Luke/Noah

Author's Note: This is going to be my first song fic. The song is "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez. I hope you guys enjoy it. I think this song fits Luke's life completely.

* * *

_Can You Feel Me_

_When I Think About You_

_With Every Breath I Take_

_Every Minute_

_No Matter What I Do_

_My World Is An Empty Place_

Luke sobbed quietly to himself as he listened to the song on the radio that was playing in the background. Every time he heard this song he always thought about Reid. He clutched his eyes shut tightly. He pushed his face into his pillow that still smelled like Reid. He remembered the time when Reid came over to see his family for the first time. He had never seen Reid Oliver so happy. He remembered how his green eyes glowed when he smiled. It was to painful to accept the fact that the love of his life was gone. He had realized how much he had loved the doctor. It was too painful for him to know that he never said "I love you" to him.

_Like I've Been Wondering The Desert_

_For A Thousand Days_

_Don't Know If It's A Mirage _

_But I Always See Your Face(Baby)_

Ever since the painful accident he could still his Reid's beautiful smiling face. Katie had always told him that ever since he met Reid, Reid started changing from a heartless man to a kind and gentle guy. It was all thanks to Luke that Reid had started to change for the better.

_I'm Missing You So Much_

_Can't Help It, I'm In Love_

_A Day With Out You Is Like A Year Without Rain_

_I Need You By My Side_

_Don't Know How I'll Survive_

_A Day Without You Is Like A Year Without Rain_

Luke started crying more as he listened to the lyrics of the song. His shaking hands clutched onto his pillow. Luke couldn't stop himself from crying. He really wished that he hadn't told Noah to leave. He really needed Noah by his side right now. Noah was the only one that could comfort him. His mother had tried to cheer him up but she couldn't. No one could cheer Luke up from this depression. Not even his little sister Faith. Who was always capable of making him smile.

_The Stars Are Burning_

_I Hear Your Voice In My Mind__  
Can't You Hear Me Calling_

_My Heart Is Yearning_

_Like The Ocean That's Running Dry_

_Catch Me I'm Falling _

Luke could feel his heart shatter as he continued to think about the last kiss he had shared with Reid. Why couldn't he have told Reid to stay?Why did he have to let Reid go to Bay City by himself?Why couldn't he have gone with him. Maybe he would've been able to save Reid. Maybe he would've been able to talk Reid out of trying to make it across the train tracks. Why couldn't he have done anything?

_It's Like The Ground Is Crumbling Underneath My Feet _

_Won't You Save Me?_

_There's Gonna Be A Monsoon  
When You Get Back To Me_

_Oh Baby_

"I miss you so much Reid, why..why did I have to let you go alone?Why did we have that stupid fight."Luke sobbed into the pillow. The beat of the song played in his ears.

_I'm Missing You So Much  
Can't Help It I'm In Love_

_A Day Without You Is Like A Year Without Rain_

_I Need You By My Side_

_Don't Know How I'll Survive_

_A Day Without You Is Like A Year Without Rain_

Luke realized that one verse had reminded him of Noah. He really needed Noah by his side. He needed Noah to cry on. He needed Noah to protect him and to help him get through this hard time. He could feel his heart shattering even more as he listened to the lyrics and he realized how much he was still in love with Noah. He had hurt Noah so many times but he had apologized. Noah had apologized to for hurting him. They had always forgiven each other. But he would never be able to forgive himself for Reid's death.

_So Let This Drought Come To An End _

_And May This Desert Flower Again_

_I'm So Glad You Found Me  
Stick Around me_

_Baby_

_It's A World _

_No Wonder_

_With You In My Life_

_So Hurry Baby, Don't Waste No More Time_

_And I Need You Here_

_I Can't Explain_

_But A Day Without You_

_Is Like A Year Without Rain_

Luke cried more into his pillow as he knows how much Noah had loved him. Why did he have to fight with Noah?Why did he ever had to have that stupid fight that caused Noah's blindness. It was his fault that he had made Noah lose his eye sight. He knew that. It was his fault that Reid was dead. Why did he have to hurt the people he loves?If he didn't have that fight with Noah, Reid would still be back at Texas. He would still be with his family. "Why...?"Luke sobbed as he continued to listen to the lyrics.

_I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh  
_

Luke's cries died down softly as the song faded into the background. He clutched his eyes shut as he felt more tears begging to come out. He grasped his hands onto the pillow. Luke sobbed quietly to himself. He knew that all of this was his fault. He just didn't want to believe it.

A day without Reid in his life always makes it harder for him to stand.

* * *

End Of Story

Please Read and Review!

I really enjoyed writing this story. So I hope you guys liked at as well!


	2. In My Head

A Year Without You

Chapter Summary: Luke imagines that Reid is still there with him.

Pairings:  
Luke/Reid

Luke/Noah

Author's Note: Okay I decided to continue on with this story. Thanks to those who read this story so far!

Special Thanks too:

BlueEyes444

and

Didde

Chapter 2: In My Head

Luke layed on his bed. He had stayed like that for a few hours after he had broken down earlier that day. He was glad that no one was home. He wouldn't have wanted his parents to hear him cry. He didn't want them to try and cheer him up. Why does everyone want him to cheer up? Isn't it his own decision?

Luke sighed as he pushed his head into the pillow. He rubbed his eyes. He realized how tired he really was. He yawned quietly to himself. His eyes closed slowly.

"Luke." A sudden voice made Luke jump up from his bed. His tired eyes tried to find the source of the sound. He froze suddenly when he saw Reid Oliver standing by the doorway.

Reid Oliver was wearing his white hospital gowns. Luke could see blood stains that were still on his face. He blinked a few times to see if Reid was actually there. When he opened his eyes he sighed sadly seeing that Reid wasn't there. He could have sworn he had just saw Reid. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes and layed his head on the pillow.

"Luke. Wake up." Luke's eyes shot open he nearly jumped off his bed when he saw Reid laying down next to him.

"No...No your dead. You can't be here." Luke whispered as he got off his bed and slowly walked to the door.

"Luke. I am here." Reid said quietly as he pushed the blanket off him. He got up from the bed and followed Luke slowly.

"No. Your not. I saw you die Reid. Your dead." Luke said. Reid walked closer to him. He reached out and he brushed his fingers against Luke's cheek he gasped when his fingers went right through Luke.

"I..I can't touch you." Reid whispered to himself. He could feel tears prick in his eyes. He wanted so badly to touch Luke. To make Luke know that he wasn't alone. He clenched his hand into a fist and looked away from Luke.

"I..I'm so sorry Luke." He said in a broken hearted voice. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry in front of the one he loved. He desperately wished that he could have said those three words before he left. But he couldn't. He loved Luke so much but he just couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry too Reid." Luke said quietly. He walked over to Reid and sat on the bed next to him.

"I love you Luke. I love you so much. I..I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry that we had that fight. I never meant anything I had said to you." Reid said.

"It's not your fault Reid. I should have done something. I should have forced myself to come with you. I should have stopped you but I couldn't. I was too angry and upset." Luke finally said.

"I wish things would have been different Luke. But, I don't want you to grief over me. I want you to move on and be happy. I don't want to watch over you and see you keep being upset. I need you to promise me that you'll be happy. You have to promise me." Reid pleaded. Luke looked away. He didn't want Reid to see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"Luke. Please." Reid said softly. He brushed his ghost fingers onto Luke's which caused him to shiver. He could hear the pleading tone in Reid's voice. He couldn't say no.

"Okay, I..I promise." Luke whispered. He bit his lip from sobbing. He could feel his chest heaving in and out.

Reid stood up from the bed. He brushed his fingers into Luke's dirty blonde hair. He really wished that he was able to do that for real. He didn't want to leave Luke but he knew he couldn't stay that much longer.

"Please, don't leave." Luke whimpered. He tried to lean into Reid's touch but his heart shattered when he couldn't feel Reid's soft fingers touching him.

"I'm sorry Luke. But I have to go. You have to move on. Please move on. For me Luke." Reid whispered in Luke's ear. He desperately wished that he could hug Luke. Give Luke some kind of hope.

"I love you Reid." Luke sobbed. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself from collapsing. Reid's heart broke when he heard Luke sob. He hadn't heard Luke sob since Luke found out that Noah might not make it to the surgery.

"I love you too Luke. I'll always be here. I'm not gone. My heart will always be with your. My mind, my lips, my body everything will always be here. Just because I'm not here physically doesn't mean I'm not here mentally."Reid said. He could feel himself vanishing from Luke's room. He gave Luke one last smile before vanishing completely.

Luke sniffled as he sobbed into his pillow for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "I love you Reid."He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes slowly and his mind went blank.

End of Chapter 2!

Wow that was quick writing!

Let me know if I should continue!

Please read and review!


End file.
